


You're fired!

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Boss/Employee Relationship, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kise is in need of a bodyguard and Kasamatsu is the (overqualified) man for the job and he's brought in to help with the case of a stalker, and all he can think is hell hath no fury like a woman scorned - little does he know that in this case hell had no fury like a man scorned and his new boss is nothing like he thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're fired!

“So, I see you’re quite overqualified for a job like this,” Kise Ryota pushes the copy of Kasamatsu Yukio’s CV across the table, sliding it back to him. The smaller man shifts uncomfortably, pulling at the edge of his necktie, nodding slightly.

“Why would you want to take this job?” his inquiry is done in an almost mocking tone, and the blond slides back in his expensive black leather chair and raises an eyebrow. When the guy he went on two dates with slashed his tires and sent him threats he didn’t think his Father would go crazy and demand to have a bodyguard follow him around for an unspecified amount of time.

He refused, completely refused, but his Father’s demands weren’t easily ignored and under the condition that he chose the person himself he agreed, he was sure he could give them a hard enough time to get them to quit, and had already done so with two previous bodyguards.

When Kasamatsu Yukio’s CV came through to his email, he was stunned. Masters in criminology, specialties in crisis management and security risk assessment.  Countless hours of teaching security courses all over the country and years at a transnational security corporation. He knew his father held nothing back to make sure he always had the best but he was sure his salary was way out of range for this type of job.

“So?” he asked again, and his impatience was showing. Yukio inched closer to the desk, looking irritated at the question. “It’s a personal favor,” he said and Ryota heard his voice for the first time. Unexpected, a much more raspy tone than he had imagined for the smaller man.

“To whom?”

“My boss is friends with your father and given the situation…” his face showed that he wasn’t all too happy playing guard dog to him, and that perhaps the amount of respect he had for what he deemed spoiled brats like him was zero. He looked serious enough, and even though Ryota wasn’t working for his father’s corporation (against his wishes of course) he was making a name for himself and his firm was growing slowly. Not quite the top 100 in Japan, like his father’s, but he still had a few employees.

“Listen, I’m sure you know you’re not the first bodyguard to be hired for the job in these past weeks, and I’m not really comfortable with it but Father insisted and…” an uncomfortable expression passed the blond’s face and his fingers tapped against what must have been the expensive wooden desk.

“The decision is yours,” Yukio admitted, and he could tell that it was almost as if he was hoping that Ryota would decline and not give him the job. That piqued the blond’s interest.

“There’s also the matter of your wage, I don’t think I can pay you what you’re used to given your resume… we’re a new company and this wasn’t something I was thinking of investing in to be honest.”

Yukio winced and a loud sigh escaped his lips, it was clear that this wasn’t pleasing him but the look in his eyes said that he was stuck with accepting the conditions no matter what they seemed to be.

“Give me a number,” he proposed, and the blond smiled. “Listen, I’m a fair guy and I’m well aware of what people in your line of work get paid so I already have a number in mind. But in the spirit of your over qualification for this job then I will let you start off with a good number and we can go from there,” even though he was smiling the bodyguard to be could tell it was more of a threat than a peace offer.

The negotiation was done, and they stuck to Ryota’s real number a lot more closely than Yukio would’ve liked. Once they had set on wages, the blond informed him that he wouldn’t have a strict 9 to 5 schedule and that he traveled a lot so he would be put on stand by with a lot of days off at a time, meaning that he didn’t want him to accompany on his travels.

“Listen, if you’re going to hire me then I’m going to be the person responsible for your security. That means that you can’t really make these decisions arbitrarily like that – if you’re serious about me working for you then I’m going to be with you even if you’re leaving the city. There is no guarantee of what that person could do given their actions,” Yukio had looked straight into Ryota’s eyes as he spoke and his face was as serious as it had been all through out the interview.

“I’m not a driver, I’m your bodyguard and that means where you go then I go,” his tone was not defiant but it set the frame: I’m an expert, so you’ll listen to me and won’t get in my way. Was what he was saying. Ryota chuckled.

“I’m paying so -”

Yukio stood up to leave, grabbing the copy of his CV from the desk. “I’m not going to work for you if this is a rich kid’s game for you,” he admitted before turning around to walk away.

“Huh? What?” Ryota, surprised, pushed the chair back to stop him.

“You heard me, these are my terms for working here.”

“I thought you were doing a favor…”

“Yes but that doesn’t mean I won’t do my job right.”

“I bet you’re going to be my father’s spy,” the blond stopped in his tracks and sat on the edge of his desk while making a gesture for Yukio to go ahead and leave.

“Huh?” his upper lip quivering, the smaller man turned around and glared at the blond from where he stood – almost at the door to leave the room.

“You heard me,”  Ryota said defiantly and waved his hand, asking him to leave.

“Listen, I don’t know what gave you the idea that you can treat people like this but I’m here for a job interview. If you weren’t serious about this you should not have wasted any of our time, goodbye Kise-san,” the way he spoke his name it was filled with disappointment and a hint of disgust as he walked out of the office and only the sound of the door slamming was left.

It took him more than a few minutes to realise what had happened. A man like that was what he needed to protect him, and it didn’t sound like he would agree to play spy for his father. He was the right one.

Finding himself in agreement, he smiled and rushed ahead to try and stop him. Running down a flight of stairs from the 7th floor suddenly didn’t seem  like the best of ideas.

“Wait,” Ryota tried to hold onto Yukio’s arm as he was almost done exiting the building but in a quick move the black haired boy grabbed onto his wrist and almost threw him down before he realized it was him.

“Wow, easy there,” the blond chuckled and tried to shake off his hand but Yukio’s grip was strong. “You’re hired.”

Yukio’s brows furrowed as if he didn’t understand what the blond had said.

“Please let go of my hand now,” the blond pulled it back and made ow sounds as he tried to reclaim it. His new employee apologised and let go in a moment. “So when do I start?”

“Now. Let’s go,” Ryota pointed to the inside of the building again and Yukio followed suit.

**

Getting used to his new boss’s personality was no easy task. Yukio had done this type of job before – when he had first started out working at Kaijou Security Integrated Systems, way back. He had had all types of employers: overbearing older men, bratty teenagers, seductive wives.

He thought he had seen it all, done it all. He had had his employers try to use him as some sort of fight dog, trying to sic him on people they disliked, trying to get him to beat up anyone who disagreed with them and even as a sex toy for the neglected wife he was assigned to.

Coming to work for this kid, he thought would have been easy. His boss had been clear. He was going to be there for a few months while they found enough incriminating evidence to put the crazy stalker away for good and then he could resume duties at the company.

This was entirely a favor at the man who had taught him a trade when he had nothing, and his honor didn’t allow him to refuse such a troublesome task. When they described the situation to him, he felt like hell had indeed no fury like a woman scorned. He knew right away that slashing the tires of his car and proceeding to send threatening messages was just the indicator of escalating behavior. If they weren’t careful the girl would probably do something worst and this time physically hurt Kise.

What he didn’t expect, however, was that what hell had no fury as tho, was a man scorned. When Kise emailed him the picture of the man who was responsible and that they should be on the look out for he swallowed hard. That was indeed a man in all extension of the word. His boss had kindly left out that bit of information.

Yukio wasn’t a close minded guy and being gay himself he had no room to seem surprised, and for all he knew at this point in time it was probably just a guy who had become fixated with his new employer- which didn’t seem like something hard to do considering Kise’s beautiful honey colored eyes, his hair that seemed to shine under the natural light, his light hearted personality and— whatever, he was getting off track.

But when his employer revealed that, “He was totally wrong in the head, I knew it from the second date we were on which is why I told him to not look for me ever again,” while he was signing documents to pass to his secretary, Yukio had been left with nothing to add. Except a second long expression of confusion before returning to his serious self.

Ryota dating men wasn’t as surprising. The fact that every living thing seemed to be attracted to him however made his job unbearably difficult. He wasn’t sure where to look, what he should be protecting him from. Whether it was walking into starbucks to pick up his coffee (which he refused to let his secretary do), and finding a starry eyed barista who mumbled away at his order, or a random person in line who found a way to strike up conversation; or going to the supermarket on a sunday to pick the groceries and having to keep an eye on the older woman who kept coincidentally appearing in every aisle they were picking up things from.

The fact that his boss seemed to keep a pleasant smile and occasionally return the small talk was even tougher. He was usually a couple of steps behind him, but given the approaches he had started to stay closer to him,which Ryota didn’t seem to complain about.

However, as pleasant as his new boss seemed – he was serious with work but would easily lose his temper at anyone’s incompetence. He was good at keeping himself in check but the minute the person would leave the room things like pushing everything off his desk or cursing in three different languages were prone to happen. His honey eyes flashing with the pride of a man who knew his worth and where he stood. For the most part, Yukio escaped this unscathed.

Ryota was also prone to inviting him to eat with him – as he would usually have his meals by himself in any restaurant- and  as was customary to have a bodyguard wait standing or to sit in a few tables away to not create scenes, it had become increasingly common for the blond to invite him to sit down at his table and then proceed to buy him dinner. A gesture that made it awkward and uncomfortable, and he couldn’t really handle all the unwanted stares of the people around them who were obviously dazzled with his boss and probably wondering why he was sitting with someone like him.

Ryota, Yukio had noticed, was a man of few friends. Contrary to what his appearance suggested, and not once had he seen him hit on a girl or take anyone home. He would often catch him on the phone and listen to bits and pieces of conversation where a certain Kurokocchi would often put a smile on the blond’s face but that was about it.

A pink haired girl would also meet him for lunch or brunch every now and then, and in the conversation it would always be Aominecchi this and Kagamin that, but Ryota was a busy guy who indeed traveled a lot and it was a surprise he could keep that flawless appearance when Yukio himself was suffering the worst conditions possible from the constant jetlag.

All in all, his new employer was hard to handle. It required a lot more energy than he had alotted, and breaks were rare. Spending so much time with him had made him unable to realise that he was actually getting attached to the blond. The way that he didn’t really draw a distinctive line and treated him less like an employee and more like a friend was also making it easy for him to slip into a more familiar comfort – whether it showed itself in the way he talked to him (dropping the keigo) or sharing personal stories and anecdotes with him.

He knew he had to put a stop to it, the first rule of this type of work was to never get involved.

**

“What’s wrong? You’re awfully tense today,” Ryota didn’t look up from his papers, as he shifted in the back seat of his car. Yukio’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he looked at him from the rearview mirror. He was trying to read it all, despite knowing what a headache it caused him to do it in the car.

He opened his mouth to scold him, like he usually would but stopped himself before he could. His lack of reply, caused the blond to push on the subject. “Hey, I’m talking to you,” he said, putting them down and looking at him.

“It’s nothing,” Yukio mumbled and turned on the music as  his boss’s favorite song came on.

“Ah, you’ve got me all down to the little things, huh?” Ryota smiled as he bobbed his head slightly to the tune and looked out the window. “There has been no contact from the stalker since you came to work with me.”

Yukio was glad that the guy hadn’t attempted contact but something didn’t feel right, it made no sense he would back off quietly like that.

“I’m thinking maybe it’s time to stop this,” Ryota turned to meet his eyes –through the rearview mirror- and offered him a business smile. Yukio felt something at the pit of his stomach.  He was talking about rescinding the work relationship.

“Besides you haven’t taken a proper day off in forever,” Yukio didn’t say anything as his boss continued to speak, only focused on the road (tried to.) “I know working with me can be a bit overbearing and-”

“I don’t mind,” Yukio finally spoke and how could he not catch the biggest smile to grace Ryota’s face.

“Someone texted me and asked me if I was dating you the other day,” Ryota’s words seemed to have an unexpected effect on Yukio, as he lost momentarily control of the car and swerved violently for a second.

“Hey, focus on the road!” the blond scolded and pointed forward as Yukio turned around to look at him. “What did you say?”

“Focus on the ro—“

“No, before that.”

“Oh, that they asked me if you were my boyfriend… I mean we’re practically together all the time so I guess it’s logical they say that, but well I don’t mind since there are always rumours surrounding me but I don’t think your girlfriend would be okay with that you know,” he looked apologetical as he told him and waved his hand to get the car moving again.

Yukio nodded, and resumed their ride. “I don’t have a girlfriend,” he admitted and wondered how much of a hole he was digging himself into.

“Oh…”

Things were quiet for a few minutes, and they seemed to have reach their destination. Yukio felt unsettled as he shuffled to get out of the car and to the other side to open the door for Ryota, but his boss –as usual- let himself out.

“If anyone should worry about rumours it’s you, aren’t you some big hot shot socialite?” Yukio finally told him and unconsciously moved his hands forward to fix Ryota’s tie which was a little crooked.

“Well it’s not my fault that I’m both handsome and smart and have a great personality,” the blond winked at him and Yukio rolled his eyes. He denied it and added that perhaps they should add a visit to the optometrist to check his boss’s eyes.

“Listen, I know this request is a little out of it but I received a few packages to my home address and would like you to sort through them just to make sure there aren’t any crazy things in there. I received flowers the other day and the card was blank so I just threw them away but you never know,” Ryota shrugged as he walked past him and got ready to enter the office building.

Yukio, angered at the withholding of that information ran behind him. His worry made him forget where they were and he pulled him by the arm. “What? Are you crazy! How could you not tell me about this, do you know he could have put something on the flowers?” his tone was harsh, worry all over but all Ryota could hear was his subordinate screaming at him in front of his entire office. Yukio could not ignore the way his eyebrows were creasing and he began to open his mouth to say something but immediately he remembered his place: employee not friend or anything else.

“I- I can’t believe you’re so irresponsible and I really want to whack you on the head for it but I’m sorry for screaming at you,” he mumbled and froze on his place. What followed next caught him offguard: Ryota smiled.

“Take the rest of the day off, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ryota turned around with much else to say and left him standing in the lobby. Yukio had nothing else to say. He handed the car keys to the guard in the lobby and left the office.

It was over if he couldn’t keep himself in check. He couldn’t explain how it had happened and when did he start to realize that what he felt for his boss was nothing short of attraction and protection and maybe even the L word.

Somewhere amidst the late dinners at Ryota’s place, watching a pre recorded NBA game together. With his boss falling asleep sloppily on the couch – snoring- and proving that he was after all just human and not some greek monument.

It had been in the way he would be late for a meeting because he had set out to buy 10 set meals for people with no home who were begging for a meal in the vicinity.

Or how he had told him a joke so silly that he had laughed at his expectancy of laughter and not the actual material itself. At how his eyes looked bright and full of naivete when he told him.

It was in how he did his best, even if it meant not sleeping for 36 hours straight because people depended on him in the office.

He was doomed, and the only solution was to quit. Ryota had hinted at it early that day, maybe he had found out what Yukio felt after all. On his way home he remembered the assignment to sort through his  mail and he re routed to his boss’s apartment to pick up the mail.

**

He noticed it when he walked into the building, the car that was parked there that was still there since that morning and the person inside seemed to be keeping an eye on the building. He went inside to pick everything up and decided to surprise whoever was waiting there.

He sneaked up on the car, wrote down the plates and called his contact in the police department to see who the car was registered under. This was nothing new, and a lot of high profile people lived in the building his boss lived in, but anything like this was as to be treated as suspicious.

He put all of the mail inside his bag and swung it over his shoulder before approaching the car. He knocked on the window, and the man inside made a distressed sound before turning around to meet him. He looked sloppy, tired. Bags under his eyes and a three day beard.

“Hey, excuse me,” Yukio said and the man rolled down the window. His eyes widened upon seeing Yukio and he mumbled something before starting the car and driving off.

It was good he had written down the plates, this was nothing short of distressing. Instead of going home, staying until Kise arrived seemed the better idea. Besides he still had to wait to hear back from the vehicular department to see whose car that was.

He decided to grab himself lunch and review the mail in the restaurant from across the apartment complex and then to go back to wait for Kise. As usual, there was a couple of bank statements but the blank envelopes with no sender and a strange heart shaped stamp caught his attention, it reeked of perfume.

He held it against the light and through the white envelope he could see it was photographs. He pulled out his mouth cover and proceeded to open it. His mouth went dry.

It was pictures of him, pictures of him and Ryota. Eating, entering his building, and in all of them Yukio’s eyes were scrawled out. A single sentence was written in a blank paper: I’ll get rid of this nuisance for us.

Putting everything back in his bag, Yukio rushed to the building in front. He called his boss, several times but no one picked up. It was still too early for him to be out of work, but if he moved from here he would miss him, it was better to wait for him to come back.

“Oh, Kasamatsu-kun. Kise-san just went upstairs,” the guard from the lobby said as he walked inside to wait.

“What?”

“I think he wasn’t feeling well, his friend was with him,” the old man pointed at the elevator and Yukio felt his heart stop. He pressed on the elevator button several times but the seconds it was taking seemed like an eternity, he glanced at the stairs but going up 7 floors didn’t seem like a reasonable way up.

The ding sound of the elevator arriving finally brought him back and he pressed the button for the 7th floor with equal desperation. He remembered that he had forgotten to hand back the key card for the parking lot when he gave back the car keys and it also happened to open the apartment.

He didn’t even knock, sliding the magnetic card over the door sensor and letting himself in quietly. He could hear voices. But the entrance hall was long enough that he was unnoticed until he entered the living room.

“I am feeling better. Thank you for taking me home. I think it’s best you leave,” Ryota’s voice could be heard, and Yukio felt his fists itch as he edged closer, careful to get a good look at the situation before marching in.

From where he stood he could see it, a male figure looming over Kise. A small gun, probably a 9mm beretta. He held his breath at the sight, the man was dragging the tip of the barrel to Kise’s shoulder and following the length of his arm.

“Just put that away, there is no need to have it out. I came with you anyways didn’t I?” the blond’s voice was sweet and convincing.  Yukio checked his ankle for his gun and was relieved to find it there. The permit for this thing wasn’t an easy thing to obtain and he never told his boss he was carrying one but this was precisely why he had taken the liberty.

“You see, you’re always so stubborn. If I don’t have this you won’t talk to me, I want us to talk,” the man left the gun pointed at Kise’s heart, and he seemed to be deliberating. At least his finger wasn’t on the trigger.

“I’ll talk all you want but put that thing away, it could accidentally go off.” Ryota shifted from the chair, presumably trying to get up, but the man forced him down with the gun keeping pressure on his right shoulderblade.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to make us tea, or something to drink and we can talk in peace, okay?” Ryota smiled, and Yukio wondered how he could keep so cool under the situation. He had his gun in his hand and now all he had to do was figure out how to break the situation apart. He could try and shoot from here but the man wasn’t staying still and there was a chance he could hit Kise if he moved.

He reached for his phone and called Moriyama. His co worker could call the cops if he tipped him off, when he picked up he didn’t say anything and kept the phone in his pocket so he could hear him out.  He texted him the address of Kise’s place and hoped that would suffice.

Meanwhile, the man seemed convinced by Kise’s theatricals and let him stand up and head into the kitchen. Ryota returned with a tray and two cups, when he set them down in the coffee table in front of the chair and couch they had been talking in he moved unnaturally and the man became alerted and he pushed Kise back, in the struggle the blond tookout a sharp kitchen knife, holding it to the man’s throat.

“Oh, I wonder who is going to be faster. Your knife or my gun,” the man said and he didn’t move from where he was on top of Kise.

“Babe, I’m home,” Yukio said unnaturally to call the man’s attention to him. When he heard the words, the stalker moved back up to point the gun at whoever it was, his suspicions confirmed that Ryota had left him for another man.

“You’re that piece of trash that stole Ryota away from me,” he growled but Yukio was already pointing a gun at him. “drop it,” he ordered and the man smiled and didn’t cooperate.

“Come over here,” Yukio called Ryota, who didn’t seem to move from the coach and had kept his grip on the kitchen knife.

“I can see from here that you still have the safety lock on, you have three seconds to drop the gun or I will shoot,” Yukio said in a firm tone and didn’t break eye contact with the man and hoped Kise would hurry it up and move to his side.

Ryota tried to slide past the man but when he did, he hit him with the back of the gun and before Yukio could do anything he was holding onto the blond’s neck, who was bleeding from the head injury.

Yukio didn’t think twice, he shot his gun.

The man let go of him, and Yukio rushed to catch the blond. Who staggered and fell in his arms, as the other man screamed in pain and was writhing on the floor. He hoped the ambulance he had called for before would make it soon, other than the blood rushing from the corner of his head, Ryota seemed fine.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered and held him close. Wiping his blood with his wrist, his shirt becoming a bloody mess. The blond wasn’t crying, he wasn’t screaming in pain. He was simply biting his lip hard enough to cause blood to come out.

The kitchen knife forgotten on the floor, “I need to put you down and take that,” Yukio mumbled, and pointed to it. The stalker seemed to be too preocupied with his injuries but the situation wasn’t clear yet.

“What took you so long, you idiot?” The blond pushed him away giving him enough space to recover the knife. “He was going to kill me,” Ryota growled, looking at the man with scorn and disgust.

“Hey, come here,” Yukio called, putting the knife on the table behind them.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into his ear as he held him close, and patted his back. Keeping an eye on the stalker all the while. He should handcuff him but it was getting increasingly difficult to part with Kise, who was starting to shiver and his nails were digging themselves into Yukio’s back as he held onto him.

“The ambulance and the police should be here soon, it will be okay,” it was the last thing he said before he felt Ryota collapse into his arm and turn into dead weight.

**

When Ryota opens his eyes, it’s hard to focus on anything. Everything seems a bit blurry, and there is a throbbing pain somewhere in his head. It takes him a while to be able to realise he’s in an extremely white room. The scent of flowers fill him, and he can see the room is full of arrangements. He looks down upon himself and sees the IV drop and the white sheets, he’s in the hospital.

He attemps to sit up, but everything feels sore. No sign of his father there. His confusion doesn’t last long, as the sound of the door swinging open fills his ears. Before he turns around he can hear something falling to the floor, and when he finally does turn he sees it’s coffee. The man standing there is none other than his hired bodyguard Kasamatsu Yukio.

“You’re awake,” he nearly screams and rushes to his side, holding onto him, and this physical contact feels good. He can smell the sweat on him, like he had been here for a while. His employee’s hug is tight and he can feel his soreness again. Yet, whatever pain he was feeling seems subdued when he’s in his arms.

“You’re crushing me,” he mumbles and he can feel him let go immediately.

“I’m sorry, that was terribly inappropiate but you were unconscious for a few days,” Yukio stands back and pulls out his phone. “I’m calling your father,” he informs him and does just that.

“Last thing I remember we were at my place…”

“Yeah, apparently that blow made your brain swell up which is why you passed out and they had to operate on you. The shaved head look suits you,” Yukio said playfuly after he was done with the call.

“What? Shaved head?” the blond screeched, and demanded to see a mirror. “Where are my sisters? Father? Don’t tell me you’re the only one that came to see me…” he mockingly jests and tries not to act too surprised when Yukio pulls out his cell phone and lets him use the frontal camera as a mirror.

“They went home to change a bit ago, your father had an important meeting and your mother wouldn’t let him miss it but I already called his secretary and he should be on his way, everyone should.”

“Ah, I see… Thank you,” the blond looked away, worried suddenly about how he looked but happy that those blue eyes were staring at him when he woke up.

“I’m sorry,” Yukio said firmly. His eyes were glistening, and if the blond didn’t know better he would’ve sworn he was holding back his tears.

“Thank you for saving my life.” Ryota smiled. Even so, that seemed to make it worst and he couldn’t stand the tension in the air. “I’m glad I didn’t fire you,” he added and chuckled. That made the other man crack a slight smile.

He approached him again, patting his head roughly.

“The guy is in jail and he’s probably not getting out anytime soon. He won’t be a problem ever again,” Yukio’s expression changed into a serious one but the blond could see the shame in his eyes for what had happened.

“I should’ve gotten there sooner, I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re okay, I should go,” he gulped and Ryota became even more confused at what he was saying. From the looks of it –shaggy head, bags under his eyes, terrible complexion- he had been here for a while and now that he was awak he was just leaving?

“I understand, but I want to tell you something before that,” Ryota motioned for Yukio to come sit down by the edge of his bed. He hesitated but he did as ordered.

“You’re fired,”  he said with a stern look on his face, and Yukio’s eyes widened and a cynical smile formed on his face. “Of course I’m fir-“

“I don’t date employees so I can’t have you working for me,” the blond went on, and put his hand on top of Yukio’s, happy but worried for a second that he would move it away.

He did just that, standing up. “Huh? What?”

“Would you go on  a date with me? But you have to promise not to slash my tires,” Ryota added, smiling and enjoying the surprise on Yukio’s face. He could see he was still confused, like he had said something outrageous and not the most obvious thing in the world: he liked him.

“You should go now, shower and change and rest and I will be waiting for your phonecall,” Ryota’s smile was a genuine one and he was hoping that he wasn’t being too presumptuous.

Yukio shook his head in disbelief, and stood there looking like a lost puppy. “At first you were this annoying rich kid that I was supposed to take care of,” he began saying.

“I don’t even know how or why but somewhere along the way I realised you’re nothing like that, and you’re so much more than that and even though you beat me to the punch. I want to say it now. I like you. Thank you for having the courage to say it first,” Yukio sat back down and hugged him.

“Please don’t kiss me,” Ryota whispered into his ear, and he could feel the warmth creep up on Yukio’s cheeks.  “I haven’t brushed my teeth in like three days,” he chuckled and pulled back.

Yukio rolled his eyes, and pulled him close again and planted a kiss on his forehead. “You brat, I’ll kiss you when I want to,” he growled and kept close for a few more seconds.

“I know you were trying to compliment me with that confession but that was the worst confession I’ve ever received in my life.” The blond pointed out matter of factly.

“Shut up, point is I like you.”

“I like you too”

They lingered like that, lips milimeters away from each other. Until Yukio put his hand in the back of Ryota’s head and softly pushed him forward, kissing him. It wasn’t full of passion, it was a little awkward and he was pretty sure their teeth bumped but it was perfect and it was the start of something. The start of them.


End file.
